Creuset
by Zomfi
Summary: Ishbal. Le Flame Alchemist est le compagnon de tente de Kimblee, l'alchimiste fou. Yaoi KimbleexRoy, base sur un fanart et dediee aux membres du forum yaoi, particulierement Kimblee et Neko sama. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset Chapitre 1 : Aller 

_« Dolmancé : Mais il est faux, hors de toute vraisemblance, que ce soit en punition de ces égards que ces villes, ou plutôt ces bourgades, aient péri par le feu … et ce fut pourtant à partir de cet événement tout simple que l'on partit pour inventer barbarement le supplice du feu. »_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

Le train subissait de temps à autre de petites secousses mais il n'y faisait pas attention. La ligne était en assez mauvais état et le sable du désert qu'ils traversaient recouvrait parfois les rails sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le feu n'était pas ce qu'il préférait et ce ne serait jamais le cas.

C'était juste ce en quoi il excellait.

Il avait eu son diplôme de National Alchemist haut la main, à Central, il y a quelques années et avait dans le même temps accédé au grade de major dans l'armée tandis que son meilleur ami avait préféré un poste dans les bureaux. Un bon choix, mais un alchimiste d'état comme lui doit aller sur le terrain.

Un soldat avait tué par accident un homme et la révolte qui couvait avait immédiatement éclaté, le papillon a battu des ailes et la tempête a éclaté.

C'est donc pour ça qu'en ce moment, assis sur la banquette, Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, souffrait de la chaleur tandis que la ligne spéciale traverse le désert l'emmenant, lui et d'autres, vers Ishbal, le creuset de la guerre civile et –mais cela, il ne le savait encore– l'endroit qui hanterait ses nuits pendant des années.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset Chapitre 2 : Compagnon de séjour 

_« Dolmancé : Ceux qui veulent proscrire à ce goût prétendent qu'il nuit à la population. Qu'ils sont plats, ces imbéciles qui n'ont jamais que cette idée de population dans la tête, et qui ne voient qu'un crime à tout ce qui s'éloigne de là ! »_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

-« Roy Mustang, enchanté. »

L'autre regarda la main tendue avec une certaine ironie puis accepta de la serrer.

-« Kimblee Zolof. »

Une lueur malsaine vint éclairer le regard doré de l'homme qui ajouta.

-« Alchimiste Ecarlate. »

Roy haussa un sourcil et posa son sac sur l'espèce de lit qui lui était attribué.

-« Il n'y aura personne d'autre ici ? »

-« Ouais, apparemment… et tant mieux, j'aurais pas supporté de devoir dormir avec un babouin de plus. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir si Kimblee l'insultait ou s'il ne fallait voir dans cette phrase que le mépris dont cet homme semblait pourvu car l'alchimiste Ecarlate, son compagnon de tente pour les mois à venir, était déjà parti.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset Chapitre 3 : L'alchimiste fou 

_« Dolmancé : Le plus léger coup d'œil sur les opérations de la nature ne prouve-t-il pas que les destructions sont aussi nécessaires à ses plans que les créations ? que l'une et l'autre de ses opérations se lient et s'enchaînent même si intimement qu'il devient impossible que l'une agisse sans l'autre ? que rien ne naîtrait, rien ne se régénérerait sans destructions ? La destruction est donc une des lois de la nature comme la création.»_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

« … Méfies-toi, Roy, j'ai entendu parler de ce Zolof J. Kimblee et, crois-moi, pas en bien. A ce qu'il paraît il est complètement fou et ne trouve du plaisir qu'en tuant et en détruisant, tu devrais demander à changer d'endroit, ou autre chose. Ce type ne me dit rien de bon, tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner avec lui. A part ça, je me suis trouvée une petite amie, elle est magnifique, gentille, attentionnée et je crois que je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Elle s'appelle Grace, je te la présenterai quand tu reviendras… »

Roy referma la lettre et regarda le lit vide de Kimblee, envoyé avec un groupe d'alchimistes sur le site même. Roy se rappelait la lueur dans les yeux de Kimblee durant l'heure qui avait précédé son départ.

On aurait dit celle d'un animal fauve, le Flame Alchemist n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais pourtant, il demeurait hanté par ce regard qui lui faisait ressentir une impression de danger immédiat mais aussi un sentiment d'attirance.

Il devait le reconnaître : Kimblee le fascinait.

Un bruit de toile soulevée le fit se retourner juste à temps pour voir Kimblee rentrer les mains, comme à son habitude, enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux fermés et un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

L'alchimiste écarlate ouvrit les yeux et observa son homologue, ses prunelles le détaillant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent sur la lettre. Il s'avança vers Roy et tendit la main.

-« Je peux ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la lettre, la parcourut rapidement sous le regard hébété du Flame Alchemist et la lui rendit en haussant un sourcil.

-« Alors ? Tu prends le risque de… rester avec un fou ? »

Le ton plein de défi ne laissait pas le choix à la fierté masculine de Roy.

-« Je prends le risque. »


	4. Chapter 4

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset Chapitre 4 : Ishbal 

_« Dolmancé :Ce principe admis, comment puis-je offenser la nature en refusant de créer ? (…) Si, d'un côté, j'admets donc le penchant que la nature me donne à cette perte, que j'examine, de l'autre, qu'il lui est nécessaire et que je ne fais qu'entrer dans ses vues en m'y livrant, où sera le crime alors, je vous le demande ?.»_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

Des cris, des soldats évoluant dans la ville par groupe de dix, les bruits des coups de feu et le long crépitement des armes automatiques.

Puis, une énorme explosion provenant du cœur de la ville.

Roy courut vers le foyer, bousculant des soldats et des civils terrorisés et fuyant ensemble, il savait qu'un alchimiste d'état avait été affecté à cette zone et peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard.

Les gémissements des blessés et des mourants accompagnaient le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'il traversait les rues et évitait les débris tombés au sol, restant précautionneusement au milieu des voies.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant une main sanglante dépassant d'un éboulis. La paume tournée vers le ciel ressemblait à celle d'un mendiant. Sauf que les mains des mendiants n'étaient pas attaquées par les insectes du désert quand elle demandaient l'aumône.

Le Flame Alchemist reprit sa course, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courait exactement, ou peut-être se refusait-il de l'avouer ?

Puis tout à coup, il s'arrêta au pied d'une des constructions ishbaliennes, une main appuyée sur le mur pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

Devant lui il n'y avait plus rien.

Rien qu'un cercle immense et en son milieu exact.

-« Kimblee… »

Roy sourit, soulagé et se laissa aller contre le mur : une très mauvaise idée. Celui-ci s'effondra, plongeant l'alchimiste dans un abîme de ténèbres.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset Chapitre 5 : Convalescence 

_«Dolmancé : Mais, vous objectent les sots et les populateurs, ce qui est synonyme, ce sperme productif ne peut être plongé dans vos reins à aucun autre usage que pour celui de la propagation : l'en détourner est une offense. »_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

Deux jours qu'il était allongé, une bande enserrant son crâne. Encore cinq. Roy ferma les yeux quand Kimblee rentra au crépuscule, couvert de sang et de poussière.

L'alchimiste Ecarlate posa son regard si difficile à soutenir sur l'homme et poussa une petite exclamation méprisante.

-« Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire carrière dans le théâtre, Mustang. »

Le Flame Alchemist foudroya littéralement son compagnon de tente du regard. Qui n'en tint aucun compte.

Kimblee commença à se déshabiller, aucunement gêné de la présence de Roy et presque, au contraire, amusé. L'homme au regard sombre ne détourna pas assez vite le regard.

-« Pervers. »

Il haussa les épaules.

-« Tu es blessé. »

-« Peu importe du moment que mon sang ne se soit pas mêlé à celui d'un de ces chiens. »

-« Tu devrais quand même te soigner avant que ça ne s'infecte. »

Une lueur équivoque traversa les yeux dorés.

-« Mhhh… mais je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Tu m'aides ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

**_Attention : _**Chapitre lemon ! Pour ceux et celles que cela (relations sexuelles explicites) indispose, j'ai fait en sorte que ce chapitre ne soit pas indispensable pour suivre l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc passer au septième quand je le posterai sans avoir à lire celui-ci.

Creuset Chapitre 6 : Mizuage 

_«Dolmancé : … Cessons, mes amis, cessons de croire à de telles absurdités : elles font frémir le bon sens. Ah ! loin d'outrager la nature, persuadons-nous bien, au contraire, que la sodomite et la tribade la servent … Cessons de nous aveugler à ce point et que l'exemple des peuples plus raisonnables servent à nous persuader de nos erreurs. Il n'y a pas un seul coin sur la terre où le prétendu crime de sodomie n'ait eu des temples et des sectateurs. »_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

La seule chose certaine, c'était la présence de Kimblee, le dominant totalement.

Les paumes mortelles effleuraient ses flancs dans des gestes d'une lenteur diabolique et son propre corps, comme animé d'une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne, se cambrait, réagissait et exigeait d'avantage tandis que son esprit était déchiré entre la honte de la situation et un désir qui enflammait chacun de ses sens.

Les silhouettes déformées par les flammes du campement et projetant leurs ombres sur eux rappelaient à chaque instant au Flame Alchemist qu'il n'y avait qu'une mince toile tendue par quelques piquets qui les séparaient du reste du monde.

Kimblee glissa sa main sur l'intérieur des cuisses et saisit le membre dressé du major qui s'arqua en poussant un gémissement plus fort. Roy le sentit sourire et resserrer sa prise ce qui lui fit pousser un cri étouffé par la peur qu'une personne entre dans la tente.

Quand il lui fit écarter les jambes et souleva légèrement son bassin pour pouvoir mieux le pénétrer, la douleur ne fut pas que physique. Sa fierté, celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à rester avec l'artificier fou, manqua d'être brisée en mille et un morceaux. Kimblee l'utilisait comme une femme… ou plutôt non, comme une putain, lui rappelant sans arrêt son véritable sexe grâce à ses mains et ses longs doigts arachnéens.

Roy poussa un cri, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. L'instant d'après, une langue chaude et sensuelle léchait sans douceur la blessure, l'homme aimant visiblement le goût du sang pendant l'amour.

Le mouvement s'accentua, s'accéléra, l'alchimiste écarlate l'obligeant à le suivre sans aucune pitié, malgré les faibles protestations entrecoupées de gémissements et de grognements.

Roy ne savait plus s'il voulait que cela s'arrête ou que ça se finisse enfin, le plaisir, la honte et la douleur continuant de s'entremêler puis de se séparer de nouveau suivant les bons plaisirs de Kimblee.

Et, humiliation suprême, ce n'est qu'au moment où il s'abaissa à le supplier, implorer sa pitié, qu'il se libéra en lui.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre, haletants. Roy retint un sanglot, il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle chose et ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

-« Tu m'apprécies. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, pas vrai ? »

Roy frissona, mal à l'aise.

-« Je ne répondrai pas à ça.»

L'alchimiste écarlate lécha la gorge de son partenaire, toujours en érection.

-« J'ai pas besoin de confirmation. On se ressemble assez.»

-« Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi ! Je ne te ressemble en rien ! »

L'autre sourit et le mordilla.

-« Alors garde bien ça en tête. »

**_Remerciement spécial : _**à Neko-sama, qui a eu la gentillesse d'être la bêta-lectrice de ce chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset 

Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars

_"Dolmancé : Examinez sa conformation ; vous y observerez des différences totales avec celle des hommes qui n'ont pas reçu ce goût en partage ; ses fesses seront plus blanches, plus potelées ; pas un poil n'ombragera l'autel du plaisir, dont l'intérieur, tapissé d'une membrane plus délicate, plus sensuelle, plus chatouilleuse, se trouvera positivement du même genre que l'intérieur du vagin d'une femme..."_

_ Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir  
_

Ils étaient restés longtemps avant de recommencer, leur fierté leur interdisant formellement d'aller chercher l'autre.

Mais le temps vient à bout de tout et un soir ils s'étaient mutuellement tombés dans les bras, bien qu'il sembla à Roy que ce fut Kimblee qui avait esquissé un geste le premier

Petit à petit, Roy avait appris à supporter la douleur et même à la désirer. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux même s'il paraissait pour le moment exclu que Roy domine. Dans le désert ishbalien, sous le drap du lit de camp, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate avait tout pouvoir sur son partenaire.

Mais qu'en était-il quand Kimblee dormait? Souvent, Roy l'entendait gémir dans son sommeil, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis qu'il se débattait dans son lit contre les cauchemars qui revenaient encore et toujours le hanter. Et puis une nuit, ne supportant plus de sentir son coeur se briser aux gémissements Roy se leva et s'approcha du lit de son compagnon.

-Kimblee?

Il se retourna dans son sommeil déjà agité mais ne se réveilla pas.

-Kimblee!

Cette fois-ci l'alchimiste d'Etat ouvrit les yeux, son regard doré parcourant rapidement la tente comme s'il avait oublié où il était.

-Père...

Roy recula vivement sous la stupeur et Kimblee sembla enfin revenir totalement dans ce monde. Il darda son regard sur Roy.

-J'ai dit quelque chose? Le ton glacé laissait au Flame Alchemist mesurer toute l'importance de sa réponse.

-...Non. -le regard se fit plus dur-... rien de compréhensible.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset 

**Chapitre 8 : Mission**

_« Dolmancé : il n'est point dans le monde une jouissance qui vaille celle-là : c'est celle des philosophes, c'est celle des héros, ce serait celle des dieux, si les parties de cette divine jouissance n'étaient pas elles-mêmes les seuls dieux que nous devions adorer sur la terre ! »_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

- « Fait chier… »

Roy soupira et se pinça les lèvres. Derrière eux, les dix soldats ne montrèrent aucune émotion en entendant la énième plainte de Kimblee.

- « Pourquoi on nous les a collés au cul ceux-là ! Ils servent de matière première ? »

Cette fois, un frémissement parcourut les hommes et Roy décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- « Le colonel Gran nous a assigné ce groupe dans le but de la destruction rapide de… »

- « C'est bon ! Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a pas besoin de ces mecs, j'la voyais autrement la mission. »

- « Tu imaginais qu'il te suffirait de faire 'boum' et qu'ensuite on aurait plus qu'à rentrer au camp ? »

- « Nan, j'imaginais que je ferais 'boum' et qu'ensuite on aurait pu occuper le temps libre… »

Une œillade significative vola vers Mustang qui se tendit immédiatement et émit un grondement.

- « Kimblee… »

L'alchimiste Ecarlate haussa négligemment les épaules et poussa un autre soupir. Heureusement, pensa Roy, qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Il se tourna vers les soldats, leur définissant à chacun un secteur d'activité et prit soin de se mettre avec un partenaire différent de l'homme aux yeux d'or lequel lui lança un regard indéfinissable.

Quand ils se réunirent au retour de mission, Roy préféra ne pas approfondir quand Kimblee annonça que son partenaire avait été tué d'une balle ishbalienne.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** Yaoi

**_Rating :_** M

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic…

Creuset 

**Chapitre 9 : Surprise**

_« Dolmancé : Opposez-vous à ce que plusieurs hommes vous déchargent de suite dans le cul : ce mélange de sperme, quoique voluptueux pour l'imagination, est souvent dangereux pour la santé : rejetez au-dehors ces différentes émissions à mesure qu'elles se font. »_

_Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir_

Il venait de terminer son repas quand un autre détachement de renforts arriva. Apparemment, même si les alchimistes avaient été dépêchés sur le terrain, cela ne suffisait pas totalement à mettre fin à la guerre.

Il nettoya soigneusement sa gamelle, ne portant aucun intérêt aux uniformes bleus que vomissaient les véhicules militaires. Pour lui un peu de sa ration d'eau, une cigarette (pas qu'il soit dépendant, mais la nicotine aidait à faire passer les visions de cadavres éventrés, grouillants d'insectes gras) et ensuite il irait probablement se trouver un coin à l'ombre.

Cependant, ce fut l'ombre qui vint à lui.

Accompagnée d'une question.

- « Tu sais quelle est la différence entre les ishbaliens et nous ? »

L'alchimiste flamme leva aussitôt la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

- « Hughes ! »

- « Les ishbaliens obéissent à leur dieu tandis que nous obéissons à un homme qui se prend pour Dieu. »

Roy se leva pour étreindre avec force son ami.

- « Comment… ? »

- « Ils avaient besoin de stratèges et toi d'un ami. »

Hughes tapota l'épaule de son ami et afficha un sourire entendu.

- « J'ai même pensé au cadeau ! »

Roy cilla.

- « Un… cadeau ? »

- « Oui ! Regarde… »

Il sortit une guirlande de photos de sa poche, les déroulant en face du visage médusé du Flame Alchemist.

- « Des photos de Grace ! Regarde, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Dès qu'on rentre je lui demande sa main ! Roy, tu m'écoutes ! »


End file.
